The invention relates to a hand-guided power tool comprising a guide bar. The guide bar is held between a housing and a sprocket wheel cover of the power tool and comprises a guide groove for a saw chain. The guide bar further comprises a guide slot extending in the direction of a longitudinal center axis of the guide bar, wherein the guide bar is guided by means of the guide slot to be longitudinally slidable relative to the housing on at least one guide element. The guide bar comprises a first exterior side facing the housing and a second exterior side facing the sprocket wheel cover, wherein the first exterior side is positioned in a first plane and wherein the second exterior side is positioned in a second plane. The power tool further comprises an oil supply device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,669 discloses a hand-guided power tool in the form of a pole pruner. The pole pruner comprises a cutting head on which a guide bar is to be secured. For lubricating the saw chain which is circulating about the guide bar, an oil pump is provided that supplies oil from an oil tank through an oil channel to an oil groove in a fastening flange. In operation, the guide bar is resting against the fastening flange. Relative to the usual working position of the power tool, the fastening flange is arranged on the right side of the cutting head. In this way, the cutting location can be viewed in operation by the operator without the cutting head obstructing the view.
The exterior side of the guide bar which is resting against the fastening flange comprises usually an oil supply opening which is positioned opposite the oil groove of the fastening flange and which extends from the exterior side into the guide groove. Through the oil supply opening, oil is supplied into the guide groove of the guide bar. In order for the guide bar to be reversible, oil supply openings are usually arranged on both exterior sides of the guide bar. The oil supply is realized exclusively through the oil supply opening which is arranged on the side which is facing the fastening flange. The oil supply opening which is supplying the oil is usually positioned above a longitudinal center axis of the guide bar so that the oil is transported by the saw chain in the direction of the tip of the guide bar.
In order to improve unobstructed viewing of the guide bar in operation, it is desirable that the fastening flange for the guide bar is arranged on the side of the cutting head which is positioned to the left in operation so that the cutting head obstructs only minimally the view of the guide bar in the usual working position.
In conventional motor chainsaws, the guide bar contact surface is arranged on the right side of the motor chainsaw. At the exterior side with which the guide bar is resting against the housing of the motor chainsaw, the guide bar comprises an oil supply opening for supply of oil into the guide bar. It is desirable that the guide bars of conventional motor chainsaws can be used even in power tools in which the guide bar contact surface is positioned on the opposite left side and that the oil supply can be realized through the same oil supply opening.
The invention has the object to provide a hand-guided power tool of the aforementioned kind on which guide bars can be mounted in which an oil supply opening is arranged on the side which is facing away from the housing of the power tool.